


Your Cheatin' Heart

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [89]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Protective Nikki, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is cheated on. Nikki doesn't like it.





	Your Cheatin' Heart

(Y/n) sat in the bathroom, sobbing. She had locked herself in after the confrontation, which Douglas and Coulson had walked in on at the end. They had tried to help her while a crowd started to gather, but she had ran off before they could stop her.

And of course, it had to happen the day the two musicians were on set to watch some of the filming. Go figure.

“(Y/n), come on out,” Coulson said, knocking on the door. “Little fucker should make you cry like this.”

“Just go away, please,” (Y/n) whispered. Coulson and Douglas looked at each other, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do, when two new voices could be heard through the door.

“Where is she?” None other than Nikki Sixx, the real Nikki Sixx, asked. (Y/n)’s heart flipped a little. Ever since she had gotten the job on the set, he had always been super nice to her. But the age gap was huge and there was no way a rock star like him would be interested in a PA like her.

“She locked herself in the bathroom dude,” Coulson told him. “She won’t come out.

“What do you think happened?” The real Tommy Lee asked Nikki as they stood with their movie counterparts.

“Something bad to bring her to tears,” Nikki looked down on the ground and found a paperclip. He handed it to Tommy. “Put those old skills to work drummer boy.” Tommy sighed but took the paper clip and worked on the lock. Soon the door opened and (Y/n) jumped.

“How did you…” (Y/n) started.

“Breaking and entering was a skill I mastered when Bullwinkle would lock me out,” Tommy tossed the paperclip in the air and caught it. “Probably need to show the other me how to do it.”

“No!” Nikki and Douglas said at the same time, making (Y/n) laugh a little bit. Nikki stood in the bathroom door, looking at (Y/n).

“So, mind telling me what happened today?” He asked. (Y/n) looked down at the floor, ashamed.

“I…my boyfriend, I found out he was cheating on me with a girl he met in a bar on Bourbon Street,” (Y/n) whispered. “He’s one of the sound techs, making sure the mics pick up everything…”

“I see…” Nikki growled. “What’s his name?”

“Derek,” She told him. Nikki nodded and looked at Tommy.

“Take her to the office we use when we’re here. You two, come with me,” Nikki commanded Coulson and Douglas. The fictional terror twins looked at each other before following the bassist while Tommy led (Y/n) to the trailer that him and Nikki used when they visited the set.

“What’s Nikki going to do?” (Y/n) asked as Tommy sat her on the couch and handed her a bottle of water.

“I don’t know, but probably something involving foot meeting ass,” Tommy told her.

“Why would he do that?” She asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tommy asked her with a little laugh. She shook his head. “Wow, and people tell me that I’m dense.”

“What are you talking about?” (Y/n) asked.

“Dude, he likes you,” Tommy told her. “And not like a favorite employee type way. Well, maybe that way but he likes you the way I like Brittany.”

“I…what?” (Y/n) asked. Tommy flopped down on the couch by her.

“Since the first day we came on set and you brought him his coffee, he’s liked you,” Tommy explained. “He’s just not good with telling people shit until he gets to know them. And he thinks you’d be grossed out by the age difference.”

“I like him too Tommy,” (Y/n) admitted. “I’ve liked him for a long time, since I heard my first Crue album, but I didn’t want him to think I was some groupie that just wanted in his pants for the story or whatever.”

“He doesn’t think that about you at all,” Tommy said. “You know, I think the minute he started falling more for you was the day he heard you jamming out to 58 in your car.” (Y/n)’s cheeks turned red.

“Oh god, he heard that?” She asked. Tommy chuckled and nodded.

“You had it turned up to 11,” Tommy teased. The door to the trailer opened the and Tommy looked up as Nikki walked in. “Well, I’m gonna go show Coulson how to do some cool shit.” With that, the drummer was gone, leaving Nikki and (Y/n) alone.

“So, am I fired?” She asked.

“You’re not. But Derek is,” Nikki told her. “Asshole didn’t deserve the job and he sure as hell didn’t deserve you.” Nikki told her. (Y/n) nodded slowly before she looked up at him. He had his sunglasses off and she could see those green eyes.

“I…Tommy told me that…you like me,” She told him softly. Nikki chuckled a little.

“That’s because the asshole doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut,” Nikki laughed.

“So, is it true?” (Y/n) asked. Nikki nodded.

“Yeah. It’s true,” He sat down by her. “I’ve liked you for awhile. But I didn’t want you to think I was a creepy old man.”

“As long as you don’t think I’m just some groupie for liking you back,” (Y/n) told him with a smile. Nikki carressed her cheek.

“Never,” He leaned in and kissed her then. A deep, passionate kiss. Unlike anything (Y/n) had ever gotten from Derek before.

The asshole had hurt her and broken her heart, but with Nikki’s help, maybe she could mend quickly.


End file.
